Into Oblivion
by HungryGrub
Summary: Ok first i'd like to say that this isnt in the category im looking e people who were looking for this category, i'm deeply sorry but please give this story a chance :) There are 2 main characters. One is 15 and another is 16. The 15 year old has a favor he has to pay back to someone of much power. 16 year old is Sarah is the objective of his assignment. He must Capture Sarah Crow.
1. Chapter 1

_Just get the girl, got it? I'll give you all the time you need, kid. A day, month, year, three years. I don't care. you get the girl and your off scotch free. Her name is Sarah Crow. Here's the picture and her file. Read over it, make a plan to take her gently or roughly- I don't give a damn. You just better get her, Erick Stone, or your head will be the price. Dare to run, and I will make sure your puny life is a living Hell. Got me!?_  
_-_

Character Introductions

Name: Erick Stone  
Hair Color: Midnight Black (Also in need of a darn haircut)

Age: 15  
Sex: Male  
Father: Cesar Weyburn  
Mother: ?  
Brief Description: Though he doesn't know it, he is the son of multi-millionaire computer designer, Cesar Weyburn, owner of Weyburn Corporations. Cesar at the time could not afford to keep newly born Erick, who now lives with his adopted parents, Bryen and Miranda Stone. Bryen Stone is a business man by day and an abusive drunk at night. Miranda couldn't handle Bryen's attitude anymore and threatened to call the cops. At the mere age of 7,Erick witnesses the murder of his adopted mother Miranda by the hands of his adopted father. His 'father' threatens him to keep him quiet, and little Erick does. As his age progresses, he mingles with the wrong people and soon finds himself owing some major favors to very sinister people. Though all this is true, he excels his way through high school like a breeze and is already a sophomore. It was a must in order to get his plan into action...**To capture Sarah Crow.**  
**-**  
Name: Sarah Crow  
Hair Color: Chocolate Brown, Natural Sandy Brown Highlights  
Age: 16  
Sex: Female  
Father: Henry Crow  
Mother: Sheron Crow  
Brief Description: Sarah Crow is a Junior. Her life at school is what every girl wants. She has the perfect complexion, has the right build and skin tone, and a very kind-hearted, outgoing, fun personality. The laid back type of girl everyone knows, likes, and is wanted by every guy in school. Although her social life may be perfect, home life is a whole different story. Ever since her father died when she was 10, her mother has entered a severe stage of anxiety and depression. Soon after, she turns to drugs and alcohol to keep her company. As years went by, her mother started to become abusive and very unstable. Blaming Sarah for the death of 'her Henry', she starts to beat her where it doesn't show as to not arouse suspicion of the very dark blue and black bruises coming from nowhere. Sarah has turned to school work to keep herself sane and keeps only two close friends, Mikah and Maria who were also able to skip a grade due to the excessive tutoring given to them by none other then, Sarah Crow.  
-

~*Story Begins*~

"Get the Hell outta this school already Erick. Nobody wants you, you have no friends. Just take your brain and go die somewhere. Just go away so I wont have to waste my energy and beat the crap outta you every day." Another swift punch landed on Erick's undefended face and he dropped. "Lets go guys. Leave this worm out here. Better not come back to school Erick. I'll rip your shaggy hair out next time too. Let's go." Left alone behind the school, Erick is battered and bloodied. And with nobody in sight, he'll have to make his way to his apartment alone.  
By the time he arrives, it is 1:30 am. _Crap. Dad should be sleeping by now...i'll be screwed if he's still awake...well more screwed than i already am for arriving late...let him be asleep..please..' _He entered the house quickly and quietly, almost making it to the stairs until-

"Where the Hell have you been, **_son_**? I know it was past curfew some hours ago, so why are you here only now?", sounding a bit slurred coming from somewhere in the darkness. Erick gulped because he knew what was coming next was not going to be a pretty sight for him to see. He could see his father's silhouette as he was walking closer to him. He was frozen in time as he continued to watch his father creep ever closer to him in the moonlit darkness. He came to as he heard the singing of metal against metal. Bryen had grabbed his favorite weapon to beat him with. The fireplace poker.

What will happen to Erick? Will he get beat? will he get somewhere out of reach? What about that threat from the guy who  
beat him up? Who was he and what happens if Erick goes to school? Find out next time in Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

Erick continued to back away from his father and the chosen weapon. Relying on his speed he sped up the stairs, his father tailing him. He was near his safe haven; his dad couldn't reach him in his room. "_C'mon legs. Go just a little faster for me, please! I can't...i don't want to get beaten again...my bruises are already clearing up, so please just a little faster!" _The door came into view as he rounded the corner of the hall he knew so well. "Your life will be a living Hell, little Erick! Just wait till I get my hands on you boy...", came the slurred voice of none other than his father. If his calculations were correct, he should be able to reach his room at the speed he's at and the distance left from his room. The door wasn't closed all the way which made his escape all the more easier because he wouldn't have to waste two precious seconds opening the door. The milliseconds spent running down the hall trying to avoid getting beaten by a psychotic lunatic felt like hours. His father was like the equivalence of Stheno*(most murderous of the 3 gorgon sisters). If there was a God out there not out for his head, he could certainly use the help right now.  
Erick crashed into his room and threw his body at the door. The door slammed shut in his father's face who was now pounding on the bedroom door.  
"GET THE HELL OUTTA THERE ERICK!", came a slurred and muffled voice from the outside. Erick, his back still against the door, slid down to the floor and ended up in a crouched position. He hugged his knees close as if that would solve his problems. A single tear slid down his face...and he started to silently sob until his father went to bed...

*~New Day~*

"Ugh...Owww...what time..AH CRAP!" Erick started panicking as he realized he was going to be late to school. Again. He hastily put on a white v-neck shirt, blue jeans, and threw on his black hoodie. Opening his window, he grabbed his back pack and jump out and landed safely; this being the only way to get out of the house unscathed. He started running the half mile it took to get to school. Having to do this everyday, Erick is well built with a nice chiseled face, underneath all that bruising on his face of course. He made his way to the school grounds, arriving a few minutes earlier than he expected. He went up to where he usually sat at lunch which was in a small corner on a hill on the east wing of the school. He lay down on the slope of the hill and fished out a notebook. He started doing a sketch of a baby wolf which eventually turned into the page being smothered in black ink and a small boy hiding in a corner. He just stared at the drawing until the first period bell rang. The second bell came then third, fourth, fifth. By sixth period he ran into his bully, Jace Cormik, the Varsity football champ who has nothing in his head but a soggy loaf of bread and his group of other football players. The Seniors who left him beaten last night delaying his arrival home by almost three hours.  
"So you decided to come today despite my warnings of what would happen eh Erick? Well, just wait till after school alright? It wont be long until we can play again," Jace said while crossing his arms and putting on a smug smirk on his face.  
"Do you even know what 'despite' means Jace? Use words that your soggy bread of a brain can understand." The words came out faster than he could react and there was nothing he could do about it now. As soon as realization hit him he looked at Jace, only to be shoved into his locker.  
"Don't even think about going home today. After 3, you're going to be nothing but a heap of blood, skin, and bones." Jace let him go and stomp off to his next class. Come 3 pm, Erick was going to have to endure some more pain. He just hoped it would be over fast so he could get home quickly..

2:52 pm

"Psst. Sarah. From Mikah." Sarah turned her attention to the girl behind her handing her a piece of paper.

"Thanks Mary," she said as she retrieved the paper. She opened the perfectly creased piece of folded paper. It read:

_Hey girl. You doing anything after school? I'm gonna go to Starbucks and get a Frap than go to the mall. _  
_Wanna join me and Maria?_  
_-Mikah_

Sarah turned to where Mikah was. She caught her friend's eye and shook her head indicating that she couldn't go with them and passed the note back to her.

_Sorry friend. Can't make it. Gotta study for AP Bio and Calculus. ;( Staying after school for a little bit. I'll try another day._

After reading what her friend wrote back, she playfully rolled her eyes because she knew that that was going to be her answer. Ever since the fifth grade, Sarah has been suddenly very into studying. She started to withdraw from speaking and started becoming anti-social until one faithful day, Mikah and Maria came to her middle school. Mikah and Maria met that same day and became friends almost immediately. They found Sarah sitting behind a building as they were exploring and sat down on both her sides without a second thought. They saved her from being completely withdrawn from humanity and helped her deal with her abusive mother, though they never knew she was being physically abused, even now. Sarah silently laughed at her friends gesture and continued listening and taking notes on what their Biology teacher was saying; even though she knew everything she was talking about.

~*~*~*~  
2:59 pm

Erick's palms were sweaty due to the fact that he was going to be quote on quote "nothing but a heap of blood, skin, and bones." threatened by none other than the very Jace Cormik himself. One more minute and he was toast. Unless...

_~BRIIIIIIIIING~_

The bell went off indicating the end of school and the start of his pain. He made his way towards the opposite way of the north exit. He went to the southern exit where he thought that he would be out of harm's way. Oh how so, terribly mistaken he was. There he was, the giant ape of a boy named Jace, who undoubtedly failed high school at least twice, waiting right outside the southern exit for Erick. Erick stopped dead in his tracks as he saw who was in front of him. The door clicked shut and another big guy stepped in front of the door, blocking his only chance of escape.  
"Hey there, Erick. What am i doing here? Oh i just knew you were gonna try to escape from the back. Think you could've escaped me eh? Well that's a mistake you will pay dearly for." Jace said as he took his time walking towards Erick. Erick who was still on the third tier of the stairs jump over Jace who in turn, yelled at his boys to "grab him." Erick didn't have a chance of escape as two guys rushed at him and grabbed both his arms. One of the brutes got him in an arm lock. He was now trapped like a fly in a spider web. "Well well, you didn't learn from the last time huh? I thought I told you to never come back? You must really be stupid huh?" Jace said as he etched closer to the trapped Erick. "No,sir, i'm just too smart to listen to what you say." he responded. Jace turned red as his comrades let out a small chuckle from the comment he received. One loud 'SHUT UP' and all noises vanished with the wind. The predator stalk over to it's prey and stayed there for a few seconds. Then the beating arrived.

~*~*~*~  
3:15 pm

The sound of a book being shut as well as shoes against tile can be heard. Sarah turned left to the Southern exit since it was the closest exit in the direction of Starbucks. She finished a lot earlier than she thought and wanted to catch up with Mikah and Maria. She started texting Maria to tell Mikah to wait up for her. As she opened the southern exit door, she dropped her phone which easily shattered upon impact. "Damn it.." she muttered to herself. She stooped down to pick up her when she heard someone crash into something close by.  
As she rounded the corner, she saw Erick, not knowing him at the time, getting viciously beaten up by Jace and his crew. He was on the floor by now holding his stomach in pure agony. His face was bloody yet again and he probably had some very bruised ribs by now. Jace kicked him in the stomach again causing Erick to cough and hack out some blood. Sarah was horrified at what she saw and rushed out to help the stranger being beaten as she saw it for no apparent reason.  
"JACE, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM. YOU MONSTER!" she shrieked. Sarah knelt beside Erick who had his back to her. "Leave Jace. Take yourself and your crew to McDonalds and go order a happy meal. Just leave." Jace turned red with fury.  
Jace turned to leave and said," Go ahead and come back Erick." with a smirk and left without a second glance. She proceeded to putting her health class knowledge to the test. She just had to get him to her other apartment; a place she bought so she could have a break from her abusive, uncaring mother. Hey, her mother didn't say anything as long as she was home two days out of the seven. She wouldn't even go back to the house if she was able to. She only stayed because, well, her father wanted her to. At least until she were 18.  
"Hey, Erick, hello? It's ok now. Your safe." she reassured him.  
"No...i'm not..i'm never gonna be safe..ever," he said in a sorrowful whisper. _I'll _**Never**_ be safe.._

She truly felt bad for him because she could relate to him. She thought about how familiar he seemed and how muscular he was. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to trust him. Trusting just felt so...**_Right. _**Those thoughts flew right out the window as she set her eyes upon his torso. There was a giant tear in his shirt that showed her the giant gash on his side that was still spurting blood. She didn't panic though, instead she quickly took off her sweater and applied pressure to his wound. A pained groan escaped Erick's mouth. This thrashing really got him he thought. It took a lot to seriously hurt him, and it looks like it was one of those days.  
"I'm sorry, i'm sorry. Come on, let me help you up. Let's go to my apartment. I have medical supplies there where I could properly fix you up," she said with a tender smile. She gently help him into sitting position as carefully as she could. A light groan escaped him when he was upright.  
"Erick, are you able to stand?" she asked.  
"Y-yeah..I think so.." He stood up slowly with Sarah's help, took one step and dropped. She caught him fortunately and he hissed in pain having landed on one of his many bruises on his chest.  
"Ow."  
"Yeah come on." and she put his arm over her shoulder and proceeded to take him to her apartment. Erick looked like he was about to pass out while they were walking from the way he was looking. His already black eye had a large cut across his eyelid and the right side of his head was still dripping blood. Breaking an arm wouldn't have been as bad he thought. They entered the apartment which was quite simple; plain to other peoples' eyes. Erick could already tell he was gonna pass out by the way his vision was blurring and the pain was rushing in like a tsunami. His adrenaline was fading and darkness was overcoming him. Sarah was only a few more steps away from the bed where she was going to lie Erick down to treat his wounds.  
His knees gave in and darkness shrouded his sight. He saw himself falling but felt none of it.** He fell into a deep sleep; into oblivion.**


End file.
